five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Golden Freddy
Were you looking for Adventure Golden Freddy's counterparts?: Adventure Toy Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Freddy, Adventure Withered Freddy, Adventure Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare Fredbear, Adventure Phantom Freddy, or Adventure Freddy? "It's me" - Golden Freddy's loading message Golden Freddy is a secret animatronic that first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's and later appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ''He was featured in one of the ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 mini-games and is possibly in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as Fredbear. He is one of the many counterparts of Freddy, Being present in all of the FNaF games in one form or another. He is also a unlockable character in Fnaf World. Golden Freddy is a golden-yellow recolor of Freddy, with black eyes and a small white pulsating pupil in each socket. Golden Freddy seems to be in a slouched position, first seen in FNAF 1 and seems to not have any endoskeleton inside of him, likely providing a reason as to why he does not seem capable of movement. He also has a black top hat and button With his mic that most Freddie's share. Golden Freddy is a playable character in FNaF World. Like almost every other character, you unlock Adventure Golden Freddy through random encounters. Golden Freddy's attacks are: *Jumpscare - A red attack that temporarily stuns all enemies. *Rainy Day 2 - A purple attack that temporarily decreases the enemies defense in addition to damaging them. *Haunting - A yellow attack that summons a ghost to turn enemies to stone (Works on bosses). As Golden Freddy Do Jumpscare or Rainy Day 2 as the first attack. While Rainy Day 2 has lowered the enemy defenses, spam Haunting or Jumpscare. This will help you take little to no damage. Golden Freddy actually does well with the other Fredbear counterparts such as Nightmare. Golden Freddy will stun the enemies, Nightmare and/or Nightmare Fredbear will be attackers, while Fredbear is for support. Against Golden Freddy, Bring other characters that also use Jumpscare, as his own Jumpscare attack stuns the party for a long time. Phantom Chica may be needed for slowing him down. Unscrew may also work. Battle Theme for Golden Freddy Would you like to see a FNaF2 Version of Golden Freddy in FNaF World? Yes No *Golden Freddy, unlike the other characters, is not standing up, rather he is slouched on the ground.This is a reference to Golden Freddy being slumped in FNaF 1. ** If you look closely, he has a hidden button with possibly a bow tie or a 2nd button. *Golden Freddy's loading screen message is a reference to how Golden Freddy almost always appears alongside with the words "It's Me" in the original games. *In battle, Golden Freddy does not move (with the exception of attacking, in which he shakes his head). But, if you look closely, his pupils seem to be growing and shrinking. **In FNaF 1, he never had a button. Fnafworld20.jpg|Golden Freddy in the First teaser for FNaF World (Rainbow Version) Fnafworld update2.jpg|Golden Freddy in Update 2 Golden freddy.png|Locked icon Golden freddy load.png|Golden Freddy's loading screen Image223865.jpeg|Golden Freddy in battle Haunting.png|Using Haunting Golden faz.gif|Idle animation 3008.png|Icon Output YlWYsZ.gif|Attacking animation Category:Adventure Characters Category:Characters Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Ad.Freddys Category:FNaF World Category:Enemies Category:Challengers Category:SP00KS Category:VERY SP00PY!!!! Category:SECRITS!!! Category:Golden Bear Category:Protagonists